Per amore
by Daphne P
Summary: Aoshi & Misao
1. Default Chapter

NA:Tipo assim,eu sei que o pessoal devem estar esperando pela continuação da minha outra fic "O brilho dos seus olhos",porém peço para a galera terem um pouco de paciência que logo ela já vem.E enquanto esperam,curtam esta nova fic que eu escrevi.Ela é de um universo alternativo,talvez a fic esteja um pouco OOC,mas eu acho que ela ficou bem legal.Até agora.  
  
Legendas:Como eu não sei muito(na verdade eu não sei quase nada)de italiano,todas as falas de Misao que estiverem entre estes símbolos ,é porque estão em italiano,capisco~_^  
  
Vocabulário:Sorella(segundo as minhas fontes),significa irmã.  
  
  
  
  
  
PER AMORE  
  
  
  
  
  
Uma garota de cabelos negros,presos em um rabo de cavalo,entrou saltitante naquela sala de aula.Aproximando-se de quatro figuras que estavam encostadas na mesa do professor.  
  
-Hei Jou-chan por quê desta alegria toda?Perguntou Sano,um dos rapazes que estava dentro daquele quarteto.  
  
-Misao-chan vai voltar,ela vai voltar.Cantarolava a garota alegremente.  
  
-Quem é esta?Indagou Megumi,outra integrante do quarteto.  
  
-Misao é a minha irmã mais nova que mora na Europa.Acontece que os nossos pais se separaram quando nós éramos pequenas,então a minha irmã foi morar com a minha mãe e eu fiquei aqui com o meu avô e meu pai.  
  
-E em que país da Europa ela mora?Indagou Aoshi,outro integrante do grupo,que até este momento estava calado.  
  
-Itália.Respondeu Kaoru alegremente.-Ela irá ficar um ano aqui no Japão e estudará conosco.Quando vocês a conhecerem com certeza irão amá-la.  
  
-Estou muito feliz por você Kaoru.Falou um jovem ruivo chamado Kenshin.-E quando ela chega?  
  
-Neste sábado,mal posso esperar.  
  
-Todos para os seus lugares.Disse o professor ao entrar na sala e acabando com a conversa dos quatro amigos.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A semana tinha passado rapidamente,e agora Kaoru encontrava-se parada no saguão do aeroporto,junto com o seu pai,esperando o vôo de sua irmã chegar.  
  
Sentiu o coração disparar quando foi anunciado no auto-falante que o avião vindo da Itália estava pousando.E correu para o portão de desembarque de passageiros,para buscar sua irmã.  
  
Kaoru avistou uma figura familiar entre a multidão.Era uma jovem de longos cabelos negros e grandes olhos azuis,que usava uma calça jeans justa que moldava o seu corpo e deixava aparecer parte do abdômen,onde havia um piercing no umbigo.Kaoru achou que fosse para bater o recorde de brincos,já que em cada orelha da jovem havia três.Para completar o visual um top preto com uma mini jaqueta jeans,que deixava um pouco a mostra às costas da garota,onde no final da coluna havia uma tatuagem,que mal era escondida pela calça de cintura baixa,com alguns dizeres em japonês.Ignorando o visual da recém chegada,Kaoru chamou pelo nome da menina.  
  
-MISAO-CHAN!Gritou a jovem para destacar-se no meio da multidão.  
  
KAORU,SORELLA!Gritou a jovem em retorno,correndo para os braços da irmã.  
  
-Misi como você cresceu.  
  
-Misao o que aconteceu com você?Perguntou o pai das meninas,Sr.Makimachi,ao aproximar-se delas.  
  
Olá papa!  
  
-Fale comigo em japonês mocinha.Sr.Makimachi ralhou,para logo depois abrir um sorriso e os braços para receber a filha,que se jogou neles.  
  
-Misi por quê você está vestida deste jeito?Este piercing e esta tatuagem são de verdade?  
  
-O piercing não mas a tatuagem sim.  
  
-Misao minha filha,como a sua mãe permitiu você fazer uma tatuagem?!  
  
-Ela disse que me daria autorização.Mas que o dinheiro era eu quem tinha que arrumar.Então eu trabalhei consegui o dinheiro e a autorização.  
  
-Ah!Sua mãe é uma maluca.  
  
-Pode ser mas ela mandou um beijo e um abraço para o senhor papa.  
  
-Tá tudo muito bem,tudo muito bom mas vamos logo para casa papai,porque eu quero saber todas as novidades que Misao-chan tem para me contar.Falou Kaoru,pegando na mão de Misao e a arrastando em direção ao carro.Deixando para trás o seu pai,para carregar as malas.  
  
O caminho percorrido do aeroporto até a casa da família Makimachi foi feito no mais absoluto barulho.Sr.Makimachi observava de hora em hora,através do espelho retrovisor,a conversa animada das filhas.E ria das caretas que Kaoru fazia,quando Misao começava a falar com ela em italiano.  
  
-Chegamos!Falou Sr.Makimachi,interrompendo a conversa das garotas,que desceram do carro para ficarem em frente ao portão de um dojo,onde na parte de trás havia uma bela e grande casa.  
  
-Onde está o vovô?Perguntou Misao.  
  
-Acho que ele saiu,disse que ia comprar um presente para você.Mas venha,eu quero te mostrar o seu quarto,eu quero dizer o nosso quarto.Kaoru sorriu para a irmã,lhe oferecendo a mão.E Misao acompanhou animada a jovem.  
  
-Aqui está.Falou Kaoru abrindo a porta do quarto,e guiando Misao por ele.  
  
-Nossa Kika ele é lindo.  
  
-Que bom que gostou.  
  
-Esta daqui é a minha cama?Falou Misao já pulando em cima do móvel,e reparando em uma fotografia que estava em cima do criado mudo,que ficava entre as camas.  
  
-Quem são esses?Falou a garota mais nova apontando para a foto.  
  
-São meus amigos de escola,somos melhores amigos desde o primário.Você irá conhecê-los na segunda,pois também estudará com eles.  
  
-Hum!Me fale um pouco sobre eles.  
  
-Este ruivo aqui é o Himura Kenshin.Kaoru falou indicando a figura do jovem na foto.Misao pode perceber que um pequeno rubor cobriu a face da irmã ao falar o nome do rapaz.  
  
-Ele é um doce de pessoa,e um ótimo espadachim.Bem este daqui de cabelo espetado é Sagara Sanosuke,ele é um lutador de rua vive se metendo em encrenca.O rapaz de cabelos negros ao lado dele é Shinomori Aoshi,ele sabe artes marciais e tem duas kodachis.Por falar nisso,você praticou artes marciais durante estes anos?  
  
-Claro que sim!Foi um pouco difícil encontrar um dojo lá na Itália,mas eu consegui.Trouxe até as minhas kunais.  
  
-Legal.E bem por último,esta daqui é Takani Megumi.  
  
-Ela também luta com espadas?  
  
-Não,a única coisa que a Megumi tem de afiada é a língua.Na verdade o que ela quer é ser médica.Ela sempre diz que estes meninos vão precisar de alguém especializado para socorrê-los.  
  
-Os meninos da sua turma brigam muito?  
  
-Não!Apenas o Sano,geralmente Aoshi e Kenshin só se metem na briga para tirá-lo de lá.Kaoru sorriu ao lembrar das confusões que ela e seus amigos se metiam,e Misao riu junto ao saber o quão divertido os amigos de sua irmã poderiam ser.  
  
-Agora antes de arrumarmos as suas coisa,deixe eu te mostrar seu uniforme novo.Kaoru se dirigiu ao armário,voltando segundos depois com umas peças de roupas e a ajeitando-as em cima da cama.  
  
Misao fez uma careta ao olhar para o uniforme.  
  
-Eu vou ter que usar isto?Falou a jovem em desagrado.  
  
-Sim terá,como todas as outras alunas.Respondeu Kaoru um pouco irritada,por causa da cara feia que Misao fez.  
  
-Ah de jeito nenhum que eu vou usar algo tão brega.  
  
-Ah vai usar sim.  
  
-Não!  
  
-Sou sua irmã mais velha e você vai ter que me obedecer.  
  
Escuta aqui....  
  
-Onde está a minha Misao-chan?A voz de um senhor ecoou pela casa,parando a discussão das duas meninas.  
  
-Vovô Okina!Gritaram as garotas em coro,esquecendo-se rapidamente da discussão,e correndo escada abaixo para cumprimentarem o avô.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Misao olhou novamente para o uniforme que estava em seu corpo,ainda o achava sem graça.Mas graças a sua criatividade ele melhorou um pouco.Em vez de usar a camisa branca para dentro da saia azul escura de pregas que caia até um palmo acima do joelho,ela usava para o lado de fora,deixando os três últimos botões soltos.A gravata,também azul escura,estava frouxa no pescoço,assim como o primeiro botão da camisa estava solto.O blazer azul escuro complementava o visual,assim como as meias ¾ brancas que eram acompanhadas por um tênis preto,onde no cadarço,branco,havia anéis coloridos de lata de refrigerante.  
  
A garota continuou a sua auto-análise,até que ouviu seu nome ser dito pelo professor,na porta da sala.  
  
A classe inteira ficou em absoluto silêncio,enquanto observavam a nova aluna entrar.Mas os cochichos começaram ao ver a maneira que ela estava vestida.Kaoru apenas suspirou resignada,por mais que ela tenha se esforçado,não conseguiu convencer a irmã a se vestir normalmente.Porém não pode negar que o visual dela estava legal,mas que não tinha coragem de se vestir do mesmo jeito.  
  
-Bem turma esta é a nova aluna,que irá passar o ano conosco.Seu nome é Makimachi Misao e ela é irmã da colega de vocês Kaoru.  
  
Olá para todosQuero dizer....Olá para todos!  
  
-Bem Misao,você pode se sentar ali na frente do Sr.Shinomori.  
  
-Obrigada sensei.Misao agradeceu,partindo para o seu lugar.Chegando lá parou rapidamente,e olhou intensamente para Aoshi,o que fez o rapaz tremer,e depois sorrindo lhe cumprimentou.  
  
Olá belo banbino  
  
-O que você disse?Aoshi perguntou intrigado,pois não entendeu uma palavra que ela falou.Porém para ele isto não importava,porque com ou sem palavras o dia dele já poderia ser considerado perfeito,depois de ter conhecido este anjo rebelde.  
  
  
  
CONTINUA...... 


	2. Capítulo 2

NA:Ai gente eu achei que este capítulo ficou muito kawaii,a coisinha mais fofa que existe.Espero que vocês gostem dele,tanto quando eu gostei.Porque eu adorei escrever este capítulo.Até o próximo.Bjks Cosmos^_^  
  
Vocabulário:Tousan-pai  
  
  
  
PER AMORE cap. 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Os seis amigos,contando com a nova integrante do grupo,estavam sentados debaixo da sombra de uma cerejeira almoçando,depois de um dia cansativo de aula.  
  
-Diga Misao,como é a Itália?Perguntou Megumi.  
  
Ah ela é bem bonita,e tem umas pizzarias ótimas e...  
  
-Misao!Falou Kaoru,interrompendo o relato da garota.  
  
-O que?  
  
-Não entendemos nada.  
  
-Ah me desculpe.  
  
-Bem deixa para lá.Porém me diga Misi você vai sair conosco esta tarde.Já faz muito tempo desde que você esteve em Tóquio pela última vez,não deve se lembrar de quase nada.  
  
-É tem razão,mas deixa para outro dia porque hoje a tarde eu estarei ocupada.  
  
-Com o que?Você mal chegou.  
  
-Eu vou treinar com o papa.Eu quero mostrar para ele o quanto eu evolui.  
  
-Entendo,está bem.Mas os outros irão sair comigo não é.  
  
Todos acenaram a cabeça em concordância,menos Aoshi.  
  
-Eu não posso ir com vocês.  
  
-Mas Aoshi,você quase não sai com a gente,qual é o seu problema?  
  
-Nenhum problema Kaoru.Acontece que eu também tenho que treinar e trabalhar esta tarde,esqueceu.  
  
-Ah é me desculpe.Mas você e Misao são parecidos,sempre colocando o treinamento em primeiro lugar.  
  
-Não é verdade Kika,primeiro eu não conheço tão bem assim o Shinomori,para dizer que nós somos parecidos.E segundo,é óbvio que nós temos muitas coisas diferentes.  
  
-E que coisas diferentes seriam estas,já que você falou que não o conhecia muito bem.Comentou Megumi com um sorriso malicioso.  
  
-Ele tem olhos verdes.Fora outras características físicas maravilhosas.  
  
-Hum ela soube fugir da sua língua afiada heim raposa.Cutucou Sano.-Gostei de você menina doninha.  
  
-Menina doninha?!Você pode ter gostado de mim,mas eu não gostei deste apelido não!  
  
Todos começaram a rir diante da discussão entre Sano e Misao,até que o sino tocou,anunciando o fim da hora do almoço.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aoshi caminhava a passos largos,indo em direção ao dojo de artes marciais.Já estava bem atrasado,devido ao fato de que o professor o prendeu depois do horário para conversar sobre um trabalho.Chegou em frente ao portão da casa onde funcionava o dojo,e passou rapidamente por ele para chegar ao seu destino.  
  
-Atrasado Shinomori.  
  
-Desculpe sensei.  
  
-Está tudo bem,prepare-se para o treinamento.  
  
Aoshi caminhou até o canto da sala,para pegar as suas kodachis que ficavam em um armário.Até que observou pela janela uma jovem de cabelos negros,que lançava kunais em direção a uma boneca de palha.  
  
-Nada mal.Sussurrou Aoshi.  
  
-Shinomori!O chamado se seu sensei o tirou de sua observação.  
  
-Venha Aoshi,quero que você faça um favor para mim.  
  
-Sim sensei.  
  
-Misao-chan.Aoshi ouviu quando o mestre chamou o nome da garota,e logo depois ela estava entrando do dojo.  
  
-Sim papa?  
  
-Vamos filha,está na hora de você me mostrar o que aprendeu.Irá lutar contra Aoshi.  
  
O rapaz arregalou os olhos diante do que ouviu,teria que lutar com aquela garotinha.Tinha a impressão que se ele tocasse nela,ela iria quebrar.Mas preferiu atender o pedido de seu mestre.  
  
-Isso vai ser divertido.Falou Misao,lançando um olhar malicioso para Aoshi,que apenas lhe deu um pequeno sorriso em resposta.Aquela garota era confiante demais.  
  
Misao e Aoshi posicionaram-se,esperando o sinal para o começo da batalha.E quando este veio,ela começou.Aoshi desviou-se facilmente do chute desferido por Misao,e que iria acertar o lado esquerdo do seu corpo.Mas não pode desviar completamente do outro que veio a seguir,pois ela girou o corpo a 360 graus,podendo assim dar dois chutes seguidos.  
  
Aoshi deu um salto para trás,apoiando a mão na cintura,aonde foi atingindo,e viu que a garota tinha um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios.Aquilo ia ficar interessante.O rapaz ignorou a dor na lateral do corpo,e partiu para o ataque.Dava chutes e socos seguidos,obrigando Misao a ficar na defensiva,e quando viu que ela abaixou a guarda,abaixou-se rapidamente sumindo assim do campo de visão da garota,e lhe deu uma rasteira.  
  
Misao caiu de costas no chão e quando foi tentar se levantar sentiu seus pulsos serem presos contra o chão,e o corpo maior de Aoshi pressionando o seu contra o mesmo.  
  
-Você luta bem garota.Mas é muito confiante.  
  
-Acha mesmo belo banbino.Misao sorriu maliciosamente,fazendo algo que Aoshi nunca esperaria.Ela lhe beijou,sim o beijou.Apenas um beijo rápido,um selinho na boca,mas que foi suficiente para deixá-lo atordoado.E aproveitando-se disso Misao apoiou o pé no peito de Aoshi,o empurrando para trás e tirando-o de cima dela.  
  
-Chega!A voz do Sr.Makimachi interrompeu a luta.-Misao você não pode beijar os seus adversários,quando estiver em um beco sem saída.O homem mais velho ralhou.  
  
-Eu não tinha outra opção,e além do mais eu não estou ouvindo ele reclamar.Falou a jovem,enquanto envergava a coluna,e num salto levantava-se do chão.-Gostei de lutar com você Shinomori.A gente se vê.Misao despediu-se saindo da sala.  
  
Aoshi continuava parado,observando a porta por onde Misao saiu,quando um de seus colegas de treino chegou perto dele,tocando em seu ombro.  
  
-Shinomori meu caro,você tirou a sorte grande.A galera toda queria estar em seu lugar.  
  
Aoshi apenas sorriu ao comentário de seu colega,observou mais uma vez a porta,sussurrando consigo mesmo.  
  
-Garotinha abusada.Sorriu o rapaz.  
  
-Chega de conversa fiada vocês todos.Voltem para o treino.Sr.Makimachi gritou,acabando com os cochichos em relação ao último acontecimento.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Estava em frente a o portão de uma pequena casa,onde em cima da porta de entrada principal estava uma placa escrita "Creche",quando viu uma mulher se aproximar dele com uma criança,adormecida,nos braços.  
  
-Aoshi-chan.  
  
-Como vai Okon.  
  
-Aqui está a pestinha.  
  
Okon estendeu os braços para entregar a pequena menina de dois anos a Aoshi.Foi quando a garotinha acordou e emitiu um grande sorriso,ao ver o rapaz.  
  
-Tousan!A menina gritou excitada.  
  
-Como foi o seu dia Aya-chan?Você não deu trabalho para a sua prima Okon,deu?  
  
-Aya-chan,boazinha com plima Kon.  
  
-Boa menina.Falou Aoshi afagando os cabelos negros da criança.-Obrigado Okon.  
  
-Disponha Aoshi.A gente se vê amanhã Aya-chan.  
  
-Chau Kon-chan.  
  
Aoshi estava caminhando pela rua,em direção a uma lanchonete,com a pequena Aya em seus braços,falando sem parar das suas aventuras de escola,quando sentiu uma presença ao redor.Ele apertou Aya mais firme em seus braços,e com isto a garota se calou ao sentir a tensão do rapaz.  
  
Foi quando uma figura desceu do alto de uma árvore,e ela se revelou ser uma garota.  
  
-Makimachi.Aoshi falou em alivio,afrouxando o aperto em volta de Aya.  
  
-Oi Shinomori,olha eu só vim aqui para me desculpar sobre o beijo.Foi sem querer,eu sou assim mesmo.  
  
-Tem mania de sair beijando todo mundo.  
  
-Todo mundo não,só aquelas pessoas que eu considero especiais.  
  
-Papai quem é esta gota?  
  
-É garota Aya-chan.  
  
-Papai?!Indagou Misao surpresa.  
  
-É papai,qual é o problema.  
  
-Eu não sabia que você tinha uma filha Shinomori.  
  
-E como você poderia saber,se você me conheceu hoje de manhã.  
  
-Mas Kika não me disse nada.E ela me falou que vocês se conhecem desde o primário.  
  
-Kaoru e os outros não sabem desta história.E prefiro que continue assim.  
  
-Papai!Aya puxava insistentemente a camisa de Aoshi.  
  
-O que foi Aya?  
  
-Quem é esta garota?  
  
-Olá pequena Aya,eu sou uma amiga do seu pai.Meu nome é Misao.  
  
-Oi,você é boíta!  
  
-É bonita Aya-chan.  
  
-O papai também acha você boí...bonita!Sorriu a menina.  
  
-Hahaha,ela tem bom senso de humor.Diferente do pai dela.  
  
-Muito engraçada.  
  
-Hum então quer dizer que se existe uma criança Shinomori,também existe uma senhora Shinomori?  
  
-Não existe nenhuma senhora Shinomori.  
  
-Sério mesmo,então eu tenho chances!Falou a jovem em deboche.  
  
-Você é muito metida sabia garota.  
  
E você fica uma gracinha quando está nervoso  
  
-Papai,papai!Bonita Misao vai com a gente na lanchonete?  
  
-Eu acho que a Misao tem mais o que....  
  
-Mas é claro que eu vou Aya-chan!  
  
-Hei você não pode ir se auto convidando assim.  
  
-Fica frio Shinomori,eu me convidei,mas prometo que racharemos a conta.Certo Aya-chan?  
  
-Sim!Falou a garotinha,esticando os braços,num pedido claro de que queria ir para o colo de Misao.  
  
-Legal!Vamos logo Shinomori,porque eu estou morrendo de fome.Misao falou,pegando Aya no colo e começando a conversar com ela.  
  
Aoshi apenas observou o quanto incomum era aquela cena.E o quanto era estranho Aya ter se afeiçoado rapidamente a Misao,por mais convencida que aquela garota fosse,algo nela agradava a sua filha.Ele só não conseguia ver o que?  
  
Misao observou como Aoshi de hora em hora,mas precisamente de minuto a minuto,olhava de relance para Aya que estava brincando com outras crianças,nos pequenos brinquedos que faziam parte de um parquinho montado pela lanchonete.Sorriu ao ver o quanto aquela garotinha era importante para ele.  
  
-E então,me diga como você conseguiu esta gracinha que é a Aya.  
  
-Não me diga que você não entende deste assunto?  
  
-Não seu bobo.Eu estou dizendo,que com certeza a Aya não foi uma coisa planejada.  
  
-Tem razão,foi uma irresponsabilidade de adolescente de 16 anos.Nós achamos que estávamos apaixonados,fomos descuidados e deu no que deu.  
  
-E onde está a mãe dela?  
  
-A mãe de Aya a abandonou quando ela nasceu,dizia que ainda era muito jovem para ser responsável e cuidar de um bebê.Na verdade eu sempre a achei uma riquinha metida a besta.  
  
-E então por que namorou com ela?  
  
-Porque eu era um idiota.Na verdade Aya só nasceu porque eu tive que implorar para ela não abortar.Disse para ela que assumiria toda a responsabilidade,que cuidaria da criança.  
  
-Nossa então você se vira para cuidar dela desde que tinha 16?  
  
-Sim,e por causa disso que tive que parar de estudar por um ano.Tive que esperar Aya crescer um pouco.  
  
-Bem mas agora você estuda,treina e trabalha.Como arruma tempo para cuidar dela,quem fica com ela quando você está ocupado?  
  
-Minha prima Okon é dona de uma creche,por causa disso Aya pode estudar lá de graça.Minha prima me ajuda muito.  
  
-E os seus pais?  
  
-Morreram quando eu era pequeno.Morei com os meus tios,pais de Okon,até a adolescência.Mas quando soube que ia ser pai,sai da casa deles para morar sozinho com a minha filha.Eles sempre me ajudam quando podem,e agora que eu fiz dezoito anos,posso usar a pequena herança que meus pais me deixaram.  
  
-Nossa você teve uma vida dura.  
  
-É mais ou menos.Haha!  
  
-Qual é a graça?  
  
-É que nem para os meus melhores amigos eu contei esta história.Quando Aya nasceu,eu contei para eles que minha tia estava doente e que teria que me ausentar por um ano.Aí então chega você do nada,se auto convida para vir a lanchonete comigo e consegue me fazer contar toda história da minha vida.  
  
-Isto é legal né,se eu fosse repórter com certeza nada ia escapar de mim.  
  
-Por acaso você vai ser jornalista?Que coincidência.  
  
-Não eu vou ser artista plástica.E coincidência por quê?Você vai fazer jornalismo?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Legal,então você vai poder me entrevistar quando eu for uma pintora famosa.  
  
-Se você continuar metida deste jeito,eu creio que não.  
  
-Hei!  
  
-Eu tenho que ir,está tarde.Aya vamos embora.  
  
A menina parou de brincar com os seus novos amiguinhos,para correr para os braços de Aoshi,que a levantou no colo.  
  
-Bem Makimachi,a gente se vê amanhã na escola.Tchau!  
  
-Tchau Shinomori,tchau Aya-chan.  
  
-Chau bonita Misao!Falou a menina,indo embora junto com Aoshi.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Misao procurou Aoshi por todo o pátio do colégio,até que o encontrou sentado em um galho,no alto de uma árvore.  
  
-Hei Shinomori,o que está fazendo aí em cima?Por quê não se junta a nós para almoçar?  
  
-Eu estou pensando Makimachi.  
  
-Pensando,esta é uma característica sua que eu acabei de conhecer.Misao falou saltando em direção ao galho e ficando frente a frente com Aoshi.  
  
Qual é o problema?Digo,qual é o problema?  
  
-Nenhum.  
  
-Não minta para mim banbino.  
  
-Terei que fazer hora extra no trabalho este sábado,e não tenho com quem deixar a Aya.Mas que droga,como você consegue arrancar as coisas de mim?  
  
-Sei lá!Mas se esse é o problema,eu cuido da Aya este sábado para você.E sempre que você precisar.  
  
-Você cuidando de crianças?  
  
-Hei como você acha que eu consegui o dinheiro para fazer a minha tatuagem?Uns bicos em umas lojas aqui,um trabalho de babá ali e por aí vai.Não vai ser tão difícil cuidar dela.  
  
-Você não conhece a minha filha.E além do mais não tenho dinheiro para te pagar,não no momento.  
  
-E quem disse que eu estou cobrando.Eu estou fazendo um favor para um amigo.Por isso te vejo na sua casa neste sábado.Falou a garota,pulando do galho da árvore e indo embora.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Pare de enrolar com a sua comida Aya.  
  
-Papai você vai trabaiar?Po favo fica com a Aya-cha,ela vai ser boazinha.  
  
-É por favor.E vou sim,mas uma amiga minha vai cuidar de você.Um som de uma campanhia ecoou pelo apartamento.  
  
-Olha ela aí.Vai lá abrir a porta.  
  
-Sim.A menina respondeu correndo em direção a porta de entrada.  
  
Logo depois um grito soou pela casa.  
  
-BONITA MISAO!  
  
A garotinha pulou nos braços de Misao,dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dela.  
  
-Bem agora que você chegou,eu vou indo.  
  
-Vai sim papai poque Aya-chan vai bincá com a bonita Misao.  
  
-Agora você quer que eu vá,antes estava pedindo para que eu ficasse.Até a noite sua pestinha.Aoshi deu um beijo na testa da menina,que sorriu.  
  
-Pai?Você não vai beijar a bonita Misao.  
  
Aoshi ergueu uma sobrancelha,e olhou para Misao como se perguntando o que fazer,mas ela apenas sorriu para ele.Então para não desapontar a filha,ele deu um beijo leve na bochecha da jovem,e partiu.  
  
-E então vamos brincar de que Aya-chan?Perguntou Misao,logo depois que Aoshi partiu,levando a criança em seu colo para dentro do apartamento.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
O dia tinha passado rapidamente na opinião de Aoshi,que dava graças a Deus por estar em casa.Abriu a porta do apartamento, e estranhou o fato de ele não estar todo revirado,como também estranhou ele estar em silêncio.Caminhou por dentro do imóvel,em direção ao quarto que pertencia Aya,pois era de lá que emanavam duas presenças familiares para ele.E parou perto da porta ao ouvir Misao e Aya conversando.  
  
-Hora de dormir Aya-chan.  
  
-Mas eu quelo espera o papai chegar.  
  
-Está tarde bebê,mas com certeza quando ele chegar,ele virá aqui te ver.  
  
-Eu me diverti muito hoje bonita Misao.  
  
-Eu também Aya-chan.  
  
-Sabia que Aya-chan não tem mamãe?  
  
Aoshi sentiu o coração apertar ao ouvir isto.  
  
-Sabia pequenina.  
  
-Bonita Misao quer ser mamãe de Aya-chan?  
  
Misao arregalou os olhos surpresos diante da pergunta da garotinha,e não pode evitar as lágrimas que caiu deles.  
  
-Você já perguntou para o seu pai sobre isso?  
  
-Papai sempre diz que só se casa com moça que quiser ser mamãe de Aya- chan.Mas bonita Misao não precisa se casar com papai Aoshi para ser a minha mamãe.Bonita Misao quer ser mamãe de Aya-chan?  
  
Misao sorriu do modo inocente que a pequenina falava,ajeitando as cobertas por cima do corpo dela.  
  
-Claro que sim.A jovem sussurrou no ouvido da menina,para que apenas ela ouvisse.Beijou a testa dela e afagou os cabelos negros,e viu aqueles grandes olhos verdes,tão parecidos com os de Aoshi,fecharem-se para depois a menina cair em um sono profundo e feliz.  
  
Aoshi ainda estava parado do lado de fora da porta,impressionado,chocado,ele não conseguia achar as palavras certas para definir o que sentia,com o que ouviu.Emitiu um pequeno sorriso ao se recordar da conversa de agora pouco,parecia que a pequena Aya era mais esperta do que aparentava.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUA...... 


	3. Capítulo 3

Nada como um bom romance para animar a vida.Espero que vocês estejam gostando até agora da história.Quanto aquela minha outra fic que está em andamento,logo,logo eu a termino.Acontece que está história surgiu do nada na minha cabeça e eu tive que passá-la para o papel.Quem é ficwriter vai entender o que eu digo.E mais uma coisinha eu creio que neste capítulo Aoshi vai estar bem OOC,mas esta era a intenção,certo gente^^.  
  
Obs:Os personagens de Rurouni Kenshin não pertencem a mim,exceto a fofinha da Aya-chan,que é uma criação totalmente minha.Eu tinha esquecido de colocar este aviso no inicio da fic.E até porque se eu colocasse iria estragar a aparição da Aya,já que ela só surge no segundo capítulo.Bjks Cosmos  
  
Legendas:falas que estão em italiano  
  
  
  
  
  
PER AMORE cap.3  
  
  
  
  
  
Misao entrou em seu quarto,e jogou-se na cama.Sentia o corpo todo dolorido e estava exausta,tudo por causa da pequena Aya que tinha uma energia incrível.Emitiu um sorriso ao perceber que a pequenina se parecia com ela.  
  
-Misi!Onde foi que você se enfiou o dia inteiro?A voz de sua irmã a tirou de seus pensamentos.-Eu tentei te ligar para irmos ao cinema,mas o celular sempre estava desligado.Você sumiu depois do café da manhã.  
  
-Eu tive um compromisso.  
  
-Ah é!E eu posso saber onde a senhorita foi?  
  
-Fui na casa do Shinomori.Falou Misao,que em meio ao cansaço não percebeu o que tinha acabado de dizer.  
  
-Shinomori Aoshi?Falou a irmã da garota com um sorriso malicioso.-Mas como pode,você o conheceu há poucos dias,e já foi na casa dele.Eu que sou amiga dele há anos só fui no apartamento onde ele mora atualmente umas duas vezes no máximo.E o que você foi fazer lá?  
  
Misao percebeu a besteira que tinha falado,e tentou desesperadamente arrumar uma desculpa.  
  
-Fui ajudá-lo na limpeza.Sabe como são homens em relação a estas coisas.  
  
-Ah entendo!Peraí não entendo não!Aoshi me disse ontem que não poderia ir ao cinema conosco porque iria trabalhar o dia inteiro.  
  
Agora sim ela foi pega.Como iria dizer para a irmã que foi bancar a babá da filha de Aoshi.Se a Kaoru não sabia deste detalhe da vida do rapaz.  
  
-Misao não minta para mim.Você não esteve na casa do Aoshi coisa nenhuma.  
  
Misao suspirou aliviada,pelo fato de a irmã achar que a história dela era uma mentira.Mas ficou confusa,o que ela diria agora para Kaoru,se a história que ela contou era verdadeira mas a Kaoru achava que era mentira.  
  
-Eu,eu....Sabe de uma coisa sorella,eu creio que isto não é da sua conta.Eu estou viva não estou?Então é isto que importa.Agora me de licença que eu vou tomar um banho.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-A senhorita quer ficar quieta.Senão eu não consigo te vestir.  
  
-Eu vou passear com bonita Misao,eu vou!  
  
-Tá eu sei que você vai,mas por enquanto não vai a lugar algum enquanto eu não te vestir.  
  
-A bonita Misao é bem legal né papai?  
  
-Sim ela é!  
  
-Papai Aoshi gosta da bonita Misao,não é?  
  
-De onde você tirou esta idéia.  
  
-Eu vejo como você olha pa ela.  
  
-É para ela.E o que você entende de olhar?  
  
-Poque é do mesmo jeito que ela olha para você.  
  
-Verdade?!  
  
-Sim!Papai você vai se casar com a bonita Misao?  
  
-Não baixinha.A Misao e eu somos apenas amigos.  
  
-Mas amigos também podem se casar.  
  
-Tá bom!Vou pensar no seu caso.E agora vamos terminar de se arrumar,não queremos deixar a bela Misao esperando.  
  
-Não!Gritou a menina sorridente.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Misao andou apressada a caminho do parque,estava mais do que atrasada.E não queria desapontar a pequena Aya,fazendo-a esperar.Sorriu quando avistou duas figuras perto dos balanços,e apressou mais os passos,para alcançá-los.  
  
-Bonita Misao!Aya gritou,pulando fora do balanço.A voz da menina chamou a atenção de Aoshi para a jovem que se aproximava,e ele ficou boquiaberto com o que viu.Aquela não era a Misao que ele conhecia,a garota que gostava de se vestir de jeito rebelde.  
  
Misao estava usando um vestido claro,do mais leve tom de azul,junto com umas sandálias brancas.A roupa abraçava todas as curvas da jovem e contrastavam com os olhos,e os cabelos que desciam livremente pelas costas e moldavam o rosto dela.  
  
Aoshi observou Misao pegar no colo uma Aya entusiasmada,e vir em direção a ele com um sorriso nos lábios.  
  
-Me desculpe pelo atrasado.  
  
-Pensei que não viria mais.  
  
-Pensou errado.Vamos brincar Aya-chan?  
  
-Vamos,vamos,vamos!  
  
-Escuta você não se incomoda de ter a Aya grudada em você?  
  
-Você quer a verdade?!  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Claro que não.Eu adoro esta baixinha.  
  
-Eu também gosto muito de você bonita Misao.E o meu papai também.Aya fez um sinal,para Misao aproximar mais a sua cabeça e sussurrou algo no ouvido da jovem.  
  
-Meu papai gosta muito de você,só que ele tem vegonha de dizer.  
  
Misao ruborizou-se levemente,e sorriu diante deste comentário da menina.Aoshi só observava,curioso,a conversa daquelas duas,querendo saber o que Aya estava dizendo a Misao.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Olá pessoal!Ué onde está a Kaoru e o Kenshin?  
  
-Bem,o Kenshin disse que tinha algo muito importante para falar com a Jou- chan.Então eles foram conversar em particular.  
  
-E quanto a você Misao?Onde está o Aoshi,nos últimos três meses,vocês dois tem andado muito juntos.  
  
-Eu sei lá Megumi,sou a amiga dele e não a babá.Ouviu bem,apenas a AMIGA.  
  
-Sim acredito.  
  
-Ei olha lá a Jou-chan e o Kenshin voltando e...parece que eles estão de mãos dadas.  
  
Finalmente Kenshin,você criou coragem e se declarou!  
  
-O que você disse Misi.Falou Kaoru aproximando-se do grupo.  
  
-Que a minha irmã desencalhou,ela desencalhou!  
  
-Escuta aqui garotinha,eu nunca fui uma encalhada,eu sempre tive muitos admiradores.  
  
-É mais sempre ficava pelos cantos da casa suspirando.  
  
"Ai Kenshin,Kenshinzinho!"  
  
-Você quer parar com isso.Kaoru ruborizou-se violentamente.  
  
-O que está acontecendo aqui.Uma voz soou perto do grupo.  
  
-Aoshi,pensei que não viria mais a escola hoje.  
  
-É com você mesmo que eu quero falar Misao,e em particular.  
  
Aoshi e Misao começaram a caminhar para um lugar mais afastado.  
  
-É isso aí Misi!Agora quem vai desencalhar é você.  
  
Misao apenas virou-se no meio do caminho e deu uma careta para a irmã.  
  
-Misao eu sei que isto é exploração,mas eu quero pedir um favor a você.É que nesse sábado eu vou fazer hora extra e....  
  
-Ah mais é claro que eu vou,com todo o prazer.Por isso estarei lá as oito da manhã em ponto.Está bom este horário para você?  
  
-Agora além de conseguir arrancar confissões de mim,você também lê os meus pensamentos?  
  
-Sim e eu estou ficando boa nisto,não estou?  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aoshi abriu a porta do apartamento,sendo recebido imediatamente por um abraço.  
  
-Papai olha só o que eu ganhei!A garota agitava a folha de papel,freneticamente,em frente ao rosto de Aoshi.  
  
-É muito bonito.Falou o rapaz pegando a folha nas mãos.Nela havia um belo desenho de Aya,jogando com os seus brinquedos.-Quem foi que fez?  
  
-Foi a mamãe.Aya falou entusiasmada.Porém Aoshi franziu o cenho em sinal de confusão.  
  
-Sua mãe?  
  
-Sim!Mamãe Misao fez este desenho para Aya-chan.  
  
Neste momento Misao surgiu em pé no meio da sala,e foi recebida por um olhar frio de Aoshi.O que causou estranheza à garota.  
  
-Aya vá brincar em seu quarto,eu quero falar com a Misao.  
  
-Sim papai.Retrucou a garotinha,correndo para o seu quarto.  
  
-Vá embora Misao!Falou Aoshi friamente.  
  
-O quê?  
  
-Eu disse para você ir embora,se afastar da Aya.  
  
-Você só pode estar brincando.  
  
-Você não é a mãe dela.Mas está fazendo a minha filha se apegar a você como se você fosse realmente a mãe dela.  
  
-E o que há de errado nisto?  
  
-Se esqueceu que você só irá ficar aqui por um ano.Que quando a gente se formar você vai voltar para a Itália.E quando isto acontecer,como você acha que a Aya vai ficar?Não quero ver a minha filha triste porque perdeu uma pessoa que nem é parente dela.  
  
-Mas como você pode dizer isto.Quem garante que eu vá voltar para a Europa,eu posso muito bem ficar aqui.  
  
-Não!Não quero que você mude seus planos de vida por causa de uma garotinha de dois anos.Ela não é responsabilidade sua.  
  
-E você acha que só porque é o pai dela,tem que carregar esta responsabilidade sozinho.Que não precisa da ajuda de ninguém.Agora eu entendo porque a mãe dela os abandonou.Você é um egoísta Shinomori.  
  
-Vá embora Misao.  
  
-Não eu não vou,tenho o direito de ficar com a Aya.  
  
-VOCÊ NÃO É A MÃE DELA,ENTÃO NÃO TEM DIREITO ALGUM!Gritou Aoshi nervoso.  
  
BASTARDOMisao gritou em retorno,esbofeteando o rosto de Aoshi,que ficou mudo,apenas observando a garota sair furiosa,batendo a porta do apartamento.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aquele grupo de amigos estranhou o modo como Misao e Aoshi estavam agindo.Sempre evitando estar na presença um do outro,não se falavam,nem para darem um bom dia.Era como se fossem completos estranhos,quando ha meses atrás eles dois ficavam mais juntos um do outro,do que com os outros.  
  
-Misao o que há de errado?Perguntou Kenshin,preocupado com o jeito de agir daqueles dois.  
  
-Do que você está falando Kenshin?  
  
-Você e Aoshi.O que há de errado entre vocês dois?  
  
-Não há nada de errado,apenas que Shinomori é um idiota,egoísta,sem educação,um belo de um bastardo.....  
  
-Calma,calma,já entendi que vocês dois brigaram.Mas por quê?  
  
-Deixa Ken-chan,deve ser briga de namorados.Falou Kaoru.  
  
-Morte mil vezes a mim,do que um dia pensar em namorar alguém como Shinomori.Respondeu Misao friamente,levantando-se e indo,em direção,a sala de aula.  
  
-A coisa deve estar feia entre estes dois.Acrescentou Sano.  
  
Misao entrou na sala de aula,e deparou-se com a última pessoa que ela queria ver.Caminhou silenciosamente em direção a sua mesa,ignorando totalmente a presença de Aoshi dentro do recinto,e sentou-se.  
  
Logo depois a sala foi invadida pelos alunos que voltavam da hora de almoço,para assistir a próxima aula.  
  
Vinte minutos de uma entediante,na opinião dos alunos,aula de história havia passado,quando uma voz pelo auto-falante soou por toda escola.  
  
"Sr.Shinomori Aoshi.Telefonema urgente para o senhor na secretaria."  
  
1 Aoshi levantou-se calmamente da cadeira e foi até a porta,para depois seguir para a secretaria.  
  
Minutos depois Aoshi retornava apressado para a sala de aula,começando a recolher todo o seu material,a preocupação estampada em seu rosto.O que chamou a atenção de Misao.  
  
-Aoshi?!Chamou a garota,num sussurro,antes que ele partisse.  
  
Aoshi apenas olhou para o rosto dela,a curiosidade e o medo visíveis em seus grandes olhos azuis,e disse apenas uma frase,que ela entendeu o que significava perfeitamente.  
  
-Okon ligou,Hospital Central de Tóquio.E com isso partiu.  
  
Para Misao,aquele dia de aula demorou uma eternidade para passar.E Kenshin e os outros repararam que algo a incomodava,desde a partida de Aoshi.  
  
A garota balançava o lápis no dedo nervosamente,quando o sino indicando o fim da aula tocou.Misao pegou as suas coisas e saiu rapidamente da sala.Mas foi barrada no corredor pelos seus amigos.  
  
-Misao você sabe por que Aoshi saiu correndo daquele jeito,não sabe?Perguntou Kenshin.  
  
-Sei mas ele,ele me pediu para não dizer.Por favor me deixem ir.  
  
-Eu ouvi quando ele falou algo sobre hospital,gente.Falou Megumi.  
  
-Meu Deus será que aconteceu algo de grave com os tios dele.Acrescentou Kaoru.  
  
-Vamos então lá ver.Escuta raposa,você ouviu qual era o nome do hospital?  
  
-É o Hospital Central.  
  
-NÃO!Gritou Misao interrompendo a conversa.-Com certeza Aoshi não vai querer nenhum de vocês lá.  
  
-Não seja boba Misi.Se Aoshi está em dificuldades,nós vamos lá ajudar.Afinal para isso é que servem os amigos.Falou Kaoru caminhando para fora do colégio,para ir ao hospital com os outros.  
  
Misao viu a sua irmã partir,e suspirou resignada.Um dia eles teriam que saber sobre o segredo de Aoshi,pena que fosse num dia difícil como esse,e correu para alcançar os amigos.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-Shinomori! Aoshi virou para ver quem chamava o seu nome.Pode ver Misao acompanhada dos outros integrantes daquela turma.  
  
-Makimachi o que eu disse sobre eles.  
  
-Não pude evitar Aoshi.Megumi ouviu você falar comigo o nome do hospital.O que foi que aconteceu?  
  
Aoshi olhou para os amigos,que demonstravam estarem preocupados,e apenas suspirou.  
  
-Okon me ligou dizendo que ela estava ardendo em febre e tremia muito,chegava a estar vermelha de tão quente.E a única coisa que ela pensou em fazer era trazê-la às pressas para o hospital.  
  
-E como ela está?  
  
-O médico ainda não me disse.  
  
-Ah não se preocupe Aoshi!Logo,logo,você vai ver aquela coisinha miúda vir correndo em sua direção gritando.  
  
"Papai olha que lugar grande".Misao imitou a voz aguda de Aya,mas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.  
  
-É tem razão.Aoshi deu um sorriso fraco.Abraçando Misao fortemente,o que surpreendeu a garota.  
  
-Vocês querem falar o que está acontecendo?Indagou Sano.  
  
Aoshi olhou para os outros amigos,que tinham a mesma pergunta nos olhos,abriu a sua mochila e de lá pegou uma pequena foto,que mostrou para eles.  
  
-Que gracinha Aoshi.Falou Kaoru maravilhada com a figura da criança que tinha na foto.-Quem é ela?  
  
-Minha filha.Respondeu Aoshi sem rodeios,o que causou surpresa a todos,menos para Kenshin.  
  
-Sabia que aquele ano em que você ficou ausente não foi por causa da sua tia.  
  
-Se estava desconfiado,por que não me disse nada Kenshin?  
  
-Um dia eu vi você em frente a uma creche com uma criança nos braços.Por isso achei que ela foi o motivo de seu afastamento.Porém eu não disse nada,pois queria que você mesmo nos contasse a história,já que era algo tão pessoal.  
  
-Aoshi!Falou Megumi em um tom sério.-Eu não acredito que você escondeu esta coisinha fofa da gente este tempo todo.Só por causa disso,quando ela sair daqui do hospital,vamos todos levá-la ao parque.Megumi sorriu com a proposta,e todos concordaram com ela.  
  
-Vocês têm certeza,porque esta menina é elétrica!Falou Aoshi e Misao em coro.  
  
-Então ela é como você Misi-chan?!  
  
-Sr.Shinomori.A voz do médico o tirou da conversa animada que estava tendo.  
  
-Sim?!Perguntou Aoshi temeroso,sentindo a mão de Misao apertar contra a sua.  
  
-Nada para se preocupar,apenas um princípio de pneumonia,mas algo que já foi controlado.Ela já foi medicada,passará a noite aqui em observação e amanhã o senhor poderá levá-la para casa.O senhor pode vê-la agora.  
  
Aoshi entrou silenciosamente no quarto,acompanhado por Misao e seus amigos,e observou o corpo minúsculo deitado na cama.  
  
Aya abriu os olhos verdes vagarosamente,e sorriu ao ver Aoshi perto dela.  
  
-Papai!Onde está mamãe?  
  
-Aya você sabe que sua mãe não está conosco desde que você nasceu.  
  
-Não papai eu falo da mamãe Misao.  
  
Todos,menos Aoshi,olharam surpresos para Misao,que apenas sorriu e se aproximou da cama.  
  
-Como você está Aya-chan?Misao perguntou.  
  
-Mamãe Misao!A garota pulou,nos braços de Misao e foi recebida com carinho pela jovem.  
  
-Mamãe Misao,você brigou com papai Aoshi?Po quê você não veio mais bincá com Aya-chan?Você não gosta mais da Aya-chan?  
  
-Eu te amo pequenina,muito,muito e muito.É que eu tenho andado muito ocupada.  
  
-Mas você brigou com papai,poque eu ouvi vocês brigando.Aí depois você foi embola e ele ficou muito tliste.Não bliga com papai Aoshi não.Papai Aoshi ama muito a mamãe Misao.Papai Aoshi vai casar com a mamãe Misao.A garota falou sorrindo inocentemente.  
  
-De onde você tirou esta idéia Aya-chan?Perguntou Aoshi,sabendo que suas bochechas deveriam estar vermelhas.  
  
-Eu ouvi papai Aoshi dizer que ama a bonita Misao.E quando papais amam as mamães eles se casam.Foi isso que a plima Kon me disse.Po isso papai vai casar com a bonita Misao.  
  
Todos riram diante da confissão que a pequenina fez em nome de Aoshi,e riram mais ainda quando viram Aoshi e Misao esconderem os rostos para disfarçarem o rubor.  
  
-Aoshi,Misao eu acho que vocês dois precisam conversar.Falou Megumi tentando esconder o riso.-Vão que a gente cuida da menina.  
  
Misao retirou-se do quarto,acompanhada por Aoshi,enquanto os outros rodearam a cama para conversarem com aquela menina esperta,metida a cupido.  
  
-Ah Aoshi,me desculpe pelo tapa que eu te dei daquela vez.  
  
-Não foi nada,nem doeu.  
  
-Hum aquilo que a Aya falou,ela,ela.....Hahaha aposto que era coisa de criança.Falou a garota,sem jeito.  
  
-Acredita mesmo nisso.Aoshi falou sério.  
  
-O que?  
  
-Sabe desde do dia que eu te vi pela primeira vez,você mexeu com algo dentro de mim.Você não só conquistou o coração da minha filha,como o meu também.Confesso que no começo eu estava desconfiado por causa do seu jeito de agir.Não queria na minha vida outra mulher igual a mãe de Aya.Mas aí veio você com o seu jeito descontraído e doce,sempre conseguindo que eu dissesse tudo para você.E agora você está fazendo isto de novo.  
  
-Isto o que?  
  
-Está conseguindo fazer eu abrir o meu coração para você.Quando eu vi que Aya gostava tanto de você a ponto de chamá-la de mãe,também percebi que ela ficaria imensamente triste quando você fosse embora,mas não somente ela eu também.Eu tive medo de te perder,por isso num ato estúpido pedi que você se afastasse da gente.Por isso sou eu que devo pedir perdão.Você me perdoa?  
  
-Sim.Respondeu a garota em meio as lágrimas.  
  
-Eu te amo bonita Misao.  
  
Eu também de amo belo banbino  
  
-Acho que eu não preciso saber italiano para entender o que você acabou de dizer.  
  
-Tem razão você não precisa!Falou Misao,puxando Aoshi pela camisa e dando- lhe um beijo apaixonado e cheio de desejo.  
  
-Eba papai e mamãe vão se casar.  
  
-É isso aí Aoshi!  
  
-Parabéns minha irmã!  
  
Os dois jovens interromperam o beijo ao ouvir os gritos que vinham de trás deles.Misao apenas sorriu e escondeu o rosto no tórax de Aoshi para camuflar a vergonha que estava sentindo.Enquanto os outros se aproximavam deles para parabenizar o novo casal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUA.......... 


	4. Capítulo 4

Misao abriu os olhos lentamente,sentiu um braço apoiado em sua cintura,e também um pequenino corpo perto do seu.Abriu agora os olhos por inteiro,espantando completamente o sono,e viu que era a pequena Aya que dormia pacificamente perto de si.Virou o corpo vagarosamente,para não acordar a criança.E olhou para o relógio digital em cima do criado mudo ao lado da cama,que anunciava ser sete e meia da manhã.  
  
Observou novamente o corpo adormecido de Aya em seus braços,em se sentiu um pouco envergonhada ao constatar que tinha adormecido com a menina no quarto de Aoshi,pois ela queria de qualquer jeito esperar o pai no quarto dele.  
  
Já namoravam há um mês,mas durante todo este tempo de namoro ela nunca esteve no quarto dele.Embora muitas vezes já tivesse desejado isto.O motivo de estar aqui agora na cama dele,era porque Aoshi iria virar a noite no trabalho,pois trabalhava como estagiário em uma redação de jornal,e iria auxiliar um repórter em uma matéria importante.  
  
"O bom deste trabalho,é que eu já terei bastante experiência quando entrar na faculdade."  
  
Ela se lembrou das palavras dele,durante uma das conversas banais que eles já tiveram.  
  
Misao levantou-se,pegando a garotinha cuidadosamente nos braços,para poder levá-la ao quarto dela.Depositou a menina na cama,dando-lhe um beijo na testa,e partiu para a cozinha para providenciar um café da manhã.Pois a menininha acordaria com fome,e logo Aoshi chegaria no mesmo estado.Esboçou um pequeno sorriso ao perceber,que este ato a fazia parecer estar casada com Aoshi há anos.  
  
-Shinomori Misao.Sussurrou em meio a um sorriso.-É soa bem.  
  
  
  
Aya brincava alegremente no tapete da sala,sobre o olhar atento de Misao que as vezes se desviavam da garotinha para olhar o relógio.  
  
-Quinze para as dez.Aoshi onde está você?Suas indagações foram interrompidas com o barulho da campanhia.E Misao desejou de todo o coração que fosse Aoshi,mas este pensamento se foi quando ela lembrou que ele não tocaria a campanhia,pois tinha a chave da porta.  
  
Levantou-se do sofá e dirigiu-se a porta,sem antes observar que a pequena tinha saído da sala.Ao abri-la deparou-se com uma bela mulher.  
  
-Sim?Posso ajudá-la?  
  
-Procuro por Shinomori Aoshi.Me disseram que ele vivia aqui.  
  
-Aoshi não está no momento,mas deve chegar a qualquer minuto.A senhorita não gostaria de entrar e esperar.  
  
Misao viu a mulher passar por ela com um ar arrogante,e encaminhar-se para dentro do apartamento.  
  
A mulher sentou-se graciosamente no sofá e pô-se a esperar.Misao só observou o olhar indiferente que a visitante lançava para a casa,como se fizesse muito esforço para estar ali.  
  
-Deseja beber alguma coisa?  
  
-Não obrigada.Quem é você garota,por quê está aqui na casa de Aoshi.  
  
Misao sentiu o sangue ferver pelo tom de desprezo que a mulher usou na voz.E como ela se atrevia a ter tanta intimidade assim com o namorado dela,para chamá-lo de Aoshi.  
  
-Eu sou a....  
  
-Mamãe!A voz de uma criança interrompeu a conversa das duas mulheres.  
  
A visitante que anteriormente mantinha uma posição impassível,arregalou os olhos diante da presença da menina.  
  
-Olha mamãe o que eu fiz para você.Aya correu em direção a Misao,estendo o braço para lhe entregar um papel todo colorido.  
  
-É lindo Aya-chan.Obrigada.Misao falou dando um beijo na bochecha da menina,que voltou correndo para o seu quarto.  
  
Logo depois a porta de entrada do apartamento se abriu,revelando a figura de Aoshi,que ficou estático ao ver quem estava na sala esperando a sua chegada.  
  
  
  
* * * * ** * * * * ** * *  
  
  
  
-Yuki?!O que você faz aqui?Perguntou Aoshi de modo gélido,o que fez Misao se estremecer pela garota,já que não estava acostumada com este tipo de comportamento dele.  
  
-Porque você acha que eu vim aqui.Ela cresceu não é mesmo Aoshi,está uma gracinha.  
  
-Sabe que não irá tirá-la de mim.  
  
-Ela também é minha filha Aoshi.  
  
-Não concordo.Falou o rapaz,lançando a Yuki um olhar frio,ao mesmo tempo que dava um pequeno sorriso ao ver Misao parada na sala,o que fez lembrar de todas as vezes que Aya a chamou de mãe.  
  
-Fala desta garota aqui.Yuki apontou para Misao.-Eu ouvi quando ela a chamou de mãe.Mas ela não é a mãe dela!  
  
-Errado!Misao intrometeu-se na conversa,o sangue correndo fortemente pelas veias.Agora entendia porque Aoshi não gostava da verdadeira mãe de Aya.  
  
-Mãe não é somente aquela que traz ao mundo,mas é também aquela que cria.E onde estava a senhorita enquanto Aya crescia?Com certeza nos braços de algum riquinho metido,curtindo a vida.Enquanto Aoshi ralava aqui para cuidar da menina.  
  
-Misao é melhor você não se intrometer nesta conversa.Falou Aoshi calmamente.  
  
-Não!Eu não vou permitir que esta mulher entre aqui com esse olhar arrogante,e se ache no direito de levar a minha Aya.Aoshi arregalou os olhos diante do jeito possessivo que Misao se referia a pequena criança,mas era assim que ela se sentia.Durante este tempo de convivência com Aya,ela tinha desenvolvido um tipo forte de afeto,como se a menina fosse realmente filha dela.E ela não deixaria que esta estranha tirasse isso dela.  
  
-Eu estava psicologicamente abalada.Depressão pós-parto.Precisava de um tempo para pensar.  
  
-Então dois anos deve ser tempo de sobra.Falou Misao com escárnio.  
  
-Mas agora eu estou de volta e quero a minha filha.  
  
Aoshi resolveu dar um fim definitivo naquele problema,pois sentia que Misao a qualquer momento tiraria uma kunai do nada e lançaria contra Yuki.  
  
-Yuki,você perdeu todos os seus direitos sobre a garota quando a abandonou.Eu registrei a menina,consegui ser declarado independente aos dezesseis anos para criá-la.Se você entrar na justiça para tirá-la de mim sabe que irá perder.Meu tio é um ótimo advogado,e armou todos os trâmites legais quando você tirou o corpo fora e me deixou para criar Aya sozinho.Ele arrumou um jeito legal para garantir que você nunca conseguiria a menina de volta.  
  
-Mas isso não muda o fato de eu ser a mãe dela.  
  
-É como Misao disse,mãe não é aquela que dá a luz,mas também a que cria.Você nem olhou para a cara da menina quando nasceu.Não a alimentou,foi embora do hospital sem dizer nada,deixando-a para traz.E por mais que você faça essa cara,sei que está aqui apenas por desencargo de consciência e não por amor.Então peço por favor que se retire da minha casa e não volte mais.  
  
Yuki dirigiu-se a porta,ostentando todo o seu orgulho e saiu.  
  
-Blergh,mulherzinha arrogante.Misao fez uma careta fechando a porta,foi quando ela ouviu o barulho de um corpo caindo no sofá.  
  
-Estou orgulhoso de você.Falou Aoshi quando Misao aproximou-se dele e aninhou-se em seus braços.  
  
-Por quê?  
  
-Por você ter controlado o seu impulso de matar a Yuki.  
  
Misao alcançou com a mão esquerda a parte de trás dela,tirando algo do cós da calça.  
  
-É mas bem que eu já estava quase alcançando a minha kunai e cravando naquele nariz empinado dela.Falou a garota mostrando a tal arma.Os dois ririam por um tempo,afastando o ambiente pesado que estava naquela sala.  
  
  
  
* * * * ** * ** * ****  
  
Estavam todos os seis amigos reunidos na biblioteca,seus rostos desapareciam em meio a tantos livros.Todos estudavam para os exames de fim de ano,e uma hora ou outra,trocavam a matemática e a biologia para falarem da festa de formatura.  
  
Principalmente as meninas que não paravam de discutir sobre qual vestido usar.Os rapazes apenas as observavam com uma expressão de reprovação nas faces.  
  
-Como elas pode ficar tão empolgadas por causa de uma roupa Kenshin?  
  
-Não sei Sano,realmente não sei.  
  
-Ei Aoshi por quê você está tão calado cara?Quero dizer,esta atitude é comum em você,mas agora esta sendo totalmente exagerada.  
  
-Não é nada Sanosuke.Falou levantando-se da cadeira e recolhendo os seus livros.-Eu tenho que ir.Preciso buscar Aya na escola.  
  
-Espere Aoshi-chan,eu vou com você.Falou Misao recolhendo suas coisa apressada,e correndo para alcançar Aoshi.  
  
-Aoshi-chan algum problema?Perguntou Misao,enquanto andava de braços dados com Aoshi em direção a escola de Aya.  
  
-Não.  
  
-Então por quê desta cara?Você não está feliz,a gente vai se formar,e vamos nos divertir muito no baile.  
  
-Não sei se quero ir ao baile.  
  
-Como assim,por acaso não tem com quem deixar a Aya?  
  
-Não é isso,apenas eu não sei se quero ir.  
  
-Mas Aoshi,você é meu par,você tem que ir.  
  
-Mas eu não quero Misao.Falou o rapaz friamente.  
  
Misao soltou-se do braço de Aoshi,e parou de andar.O rapaz virou-se para ver o que estava errado,e viu Misao com uma face triste e os olhos brilhantes por causa das lágrimas que ela tentava esconder.  
  
-Então está bem,irei ao baile sozinha.Falou a garota friamente,logo depois partindo.  
  
Aoshi sentiu vontade de bater-se ali mesmo no meio da rua.Como poderia ter feito a sua bela Misao chorar?Pensando em um jeito de depois se desculpar,seguiu o seu caminho rumo a escola onde Aya estudava.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Os resultados das provas chegaram finalmente,e todos daquele grupo de amigos comemoraram ao ver que tinham se formado com êxito.Agora eles somente pensavam no baile de formatura que seria realizado no próximo sábado.Porém ao mesmo tempo estavam tristes,pois um de seus companheiros não iria na festa.  
  
-Aoshi?!Kaoru chamou,ao aproximar-se do rapaz sentado no galho da cerejeira que ficava no quintal do dojo onde ele treinava.  
  
-O que foi?Falou o rapaz sem encarar a jovem abaixo de si.  
  
-Por quê você não quer ir ao baile?Misao está muito triste por ter que ir sozinha.  
  
-Apenas não quero,e só.  
  
-Sabe qual é o seu problema.Seu problema é que você não quer admitir que não gosta do fato de Misao ir embora,e acha que se afastando dela esta dor de perda que está em seu peito vai sumir.  
  
-E se for esse o problema,o que você tem a ver com isso?  
  
-Bem você sabe que existe um meio de ter sempre a Misao contigo não é.Kaoru falou com um sorriso maroto.E Aoshi finalmente a encarou.  
  
-Do que você está falando?  
  
-Você sabe do que eu estou falando.E um conselho de amiga,é melhor você agir rápido.Sei que a Misao te ama o suficiente,para sempre querer estar com você.Depois deste conselho,a menina partiu.Deixando um Aoshi pensativo para trás.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A festa ocorria em pleno vapor,com pessoas cantando,dançando,e conversando em todos os cantos daquele salão.Menos para aquela jovem de cabelos negros,recostada a parede.  
  
-Misi-chan!A voz de sua irmã a tirou momentaneamente de sua tristeza.  
  
-Olá Kaoru.Falou Misao com um sorriso fraco.  
  
-Ah Misi-chan não fique assim.Venha,vamos dançar.  
  
-Não estou com disposição.  
  
-Então por que você não toma um pouco de ar.Falou Kaoru passando a mão de maneira carinhosa nos cabelos negros da irmã.  
  
-É eu vou.Misao disse,aceitando o conselho de Kaoru,e saindo do salão.Deixando para trás uma Megumi e uma Kaoru com sorrisos de triunfo nos lábios.  
  
Misao chegou no pequeno parque que tinha perto daquele salão de festas,e acomodou-se em um de seus balanços.Ficou de cabeça baixa e em silêncio por algum tempo,até que sentiu uma presença próxima a si.Levantou seus olhos azuis para poder deparar-se com um belo rapaz,que usava calças de linho pretas,acompanhada por um blazer da mesma cor e camisa de linho azul da cor dos olhos dela.E por cima da roupa estava um sobretudo negro.  
  
-Aoshi?Falou para o rapaz que estava acompanhado de uma pequena garotinha,dentro de um vestido rosa claro.-Pensei que você não viria ao baile?!  
  
-Mas eu não vim ao baile,eu vim ver você,que aliás está linda.Aoshi retrucou para a jovem que usava uma saia longa negra,e um corpete prateado,tomara que caia.Para completar o visual uma mini jaqueta também negra.  
  
-Aya-chan veio se despedir,eu expliquei para ela que você iria embora.E ela queria ser a primeira a se despedir.  
  
-Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta bonita Misao.Falou a menininha abraçando a jovem.  
  
-Eu também vou sentir a sua falta Aya-chan.Misao disse em meio a lágrimas.  
  
-Porém eu vou sentir muito mais a sua falta bela Misao.Aoshi falou,aproximando-se da jovem.-Por isso eu resolvi que não quero sentir a sua falta.Quero que você esteja sempre comigo.  
  
-O que?  
  
-E também espero que a Itália seja bonita.E que você me ensine a falar italiano.  
  
-Do que você está falando Aoshi?  
  
-Case-se comigo bela Misao?  
  
Misao sentiu o coração pular,não sabia se chorava,se respondia ou se apenas se jogava nos braços de Aoshi.A jovem puxou o rapaz pelo colarinho da camisa e lhe deu a única resposta que veio a sua mente.Um beijo cheio de amor.  
  
-Acho que isto é um sim?Falou o rapaz enquanto recuperava o fôlego perdido no beijo.  
  
-Oba agora eu vou ter uma mamãe para sempre.Mamãe vai se casar com o papai.Comemorava Aya.  
  
-Isto mesmo pequenina.Misao pegou a menina no colo,e encaminhou –se para o salão onde estava ocorrendo a festa.E estendeu a mão para Aoshi.-Você não vem?  
  
-Por quê?  
  
-Por que eu quero mostrar para os meus amigos o meu noivo e a minha filha.  
  
Aoshi sorriu e uniu-se a Misao,passando o braço direito sobre o ombro da garota e indo para o salão da festa.  
  
-Misao?!  
  
-O que foi?  
  
-O que significa belo banbino?  
  
Misao sorriu e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Aoshi.  
  
-Significa que eu te amo,menino bonito.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIM?!TALVEZ 


	5. Epílogo

Eu acho que eu estou criando uma tradiÃ§Ã£o de finais perfeitos,para Aoshi e Misao.Eles sempre terminam nas minhas fics felizes para sempre.PorÃ©m eu gosto desses finais,porque no original Misao sofreu pra caramba por causa de Aoshi,ela merece ser feliz.Bem com certeza neste epÃ­logo Aoshi estÃ¡ bem OOC,mas ele continua lindo^_~.Bjks Cosmos  
  
1  
  
2 PER AMORE-EpÃ­logo  
  
  
  
  
  
Uma menina de sete anos correu em direÃ§Ã£o a uma jovem de vinte e um anos,que estava sentada no banco de uma praÃ§a em frente a uma torre inclinada,pintando algo.E a menininha tinha um grande sorriso nos lÃ¡bios.  
  
-MAMA!Gritou a menina.Misao virou-se em direÃ§Ã£o a garotinha que rapidamente jogou-se em seus braÃ§os.  
  
-Aya-chan,o que faz aqui?Onde estÃ¡ seu pai?A jovem mal acabara de perguntar,quando sentiu braÃ§os fortes rodearem os seus ombros.  
  
-Estou aqui.O rapaz deu a volta no banco,para ficar de frente para Misao e observar o belo sorriso que ela dirigia a ele.  
  
-Recebi um telefonema da Kaoru hoje de manhÃ£.Falou Aoshi,sentando-se ao lado de Misao e colocando Aya no colo.-Ela disse que finalmente,depois de dez tentativas,Megumi aceitou se casar com Sano.Disse que a cerimÃ´nia serÃ¡ mÃªs que vem.  
  
-Aqueles dois nÃ£o tÃªm jeito.E ela disse como ela estava?  
  
-Disse que Kenji jÃ¡ esta andando.  
  
-Ah que maravilha.Mas o que vocÃªs dois estÃ£o fazendo aqui?  
  
-Ã‰ que o papai disse que quando vocÃª comeÃ§a a trabalhar em um projeto nÃ£o para nem para almoÃ§ar.Por isso viemos aqui,para levÃ¡-la para almoÃ§ar.  
  
-Hum adorei o convite.E eu estou morrendo de fome.  
  
-Qual Ã© dia que vocÃª nÃ£o esta com fome?!VocÃª estÃ¡ comendo por um batalhÃ£o,vai ficar gorda que nem uma porca,daqui a pouco nÃ£o passarÃ¡ nem por uma porta.Provocou Aoshi com um sorriso malicioso.  
  
-AOSHI!Misao gritou indignada,levantando-se do banco,pegando Aya pelas mÃ£os e caminhando para um restaurante que tinha perto daquela praÃ§a.  
  
-Misao eu estava brincando.Falou Aoshi aproximando-se da garota.  
  
-Aoshi.Falou Misao em tom sÃ©rio,o que surpreendeu o rapaz.-Acho que teremos que nos mudar para uma casa maior.  
  
-Por quÃª,o apartamento em que moramos nÃ£o Ã© bom?  
  
-Ele Ã©,mas sÃ³ tem dois quartos.Precisaremos de mais um.  
  
-AlguÃ©m vem morar conosco?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Quem?  
  
-Ele sÃ³ vai chegar daqui a sete meses.  
  
-E quem Ã©?  
  
-Nosso bebÃª.  
  
-Ah tah.Aoshi respondeu calmamente.Misao apenas esperou,sussurrando algo.  
  
-Um,dois,trÃªs.  
  
-O QUE?VocÃª.....quero dizer nÃ³s.....vamos ter um bebÃª.Aoshi puxou Misao para os seus braÃ§os,lhe dando um beijo apaixonado e feliz.  
  
-Finalmente ligou.Falou Misao ao fim do beijo.  
  
-BebÃª mamÃ£e?  
  
-Isto mesmo Aya-chan,vocÃª vai ter um irmÃ£ozinho ou irmÃ£zinha.  
  
Aya fez uma carranca e um beicinho.  
  
-Eu nÃ£o quero um irmÃ£ozinho.Eu prefiro uma bicicleta.  
  
-Aya!Repreendeu os dois adultos.Mas a menina apenas abriu um largo sorriso.  
  
-Brincadeirinha.  
  
-Isso Ã© influÃªncia sua.  
  
-Minha?Misao perguntou com ar inocente.  
  
-Ã‰ a cada dia que passa,Aya se parece mais com vocÃª.  
  
-E vocÃª se importa com isso?  
  
-Claro que nÃ£o,afinal vocÃªs duas sÃ£o as mulheres da minha vida,e eu as amo muito.Mas espero que nasÃ§a um menino,porque detesto ficar em desvantagem naquela casa.  
  
-Hahaha,se vocÃª tiver feito o trabalho de maneira certa,com certeza vai nascer.Misao deu uma piscada de olho para Aoshi.  
  
-VocÃª continua metida.  
  
-E vocÃª Ã© o amor da minha vida.Eu te amo muito  
  
Eu tambÃ©m te amo,minha bela Misao  
  
  
  
  
  
AGORA Ã‰ FIM MESMO^_~ 


End file.
